<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paulie's Playlist by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055421">Paulie's Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not a fic or headcanons, Paulie's playlist, This is the music I listen to when I write for Paulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❄️9th of December❄️</p><p>Summary: This is the playlist of songs that I use when I write for Paulie or just want to be reminded off him. These songs go from really fun, silly ones to quite sad ones, so get ready for the emotional whiplash!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paulie's Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Come Out And Play - Billie Eilish</li>
<li>A Kiss To Remember - Rudy Vallee</li>
<li>Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez</li>
<li>Body Electric - Lana Del Rey</li>
<li>Electric Love - Børns</li>
<li>Hit The Road Jack - Ray Charles</li>
<li>Death Of A Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco</li>
<li>It’s Not For Me To Say - Johnny Mathis</li>
<li>On An Evening In Roma (Sott'er Celo De Roma) - Dean Martin</li>
<li>Make Someone Happy - Jimmy Durante</li>
<li>She’s My Kind Of Girl - Buddy Greco</li>
<li>I’ve Got A Thing About You Baby - Elvis Presley with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra</li>
<li>Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey</li>
<li>No Time To Die - Billie Eilish</li>
<li>Dance Monkey - Tones and I</li>
<li>Hell And You - Amigo The Devil</li>
<li>I Can’t Decide - Scissors Sisters</li>
<li>Born To Die - Lana Del Rey</li>
<li>Time In A Tree - Raleigh Ritchie</li>
<li>Leave A Light On - Tom Walker</li>
<li>Lunchbox Friends - Melanie Martinez</li>
<li>Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco</li>
<li>One Of The Drunks - Panic! At The Disco</li>
<li>Movin’ Out - Billy Joel</li>
<li>Piggyback - Melanie Martinez</li>
<li>I’ll Be Seeing You - Billie Holiday</li>
<li>Wake Up - EDEN</li>
<li>Cheap Thrills - Sia</li>
<li>Smile - Jimmy Durante</li>
<li>Everybody Loves Somebody - Dean Martin</li>
<li>I’ve Got No More Fucks To Live - Thomas Benjamin Wild Esq</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading minxies! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>